The High Definition Multimedia Interface (HDMI) has become the connectivity interface of choice for modern audio/video (A/V) entertainment products. In particular, it has become common for a high definition television (HDTV) set to utilize many HDMI inputs for the purposes of receiving and controlling inputs from multiple video sources. It has also become more common the mount flat panel HDTV sets to a wall while keeping associated television set top boxes, digital video recorders (DVR—or personal video recorder—PVR), game consoles, etc. hidden in a home entertainment cabinet.